


Oh No, Niall

by PaynedForStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bullying, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaynedForStyles/pseuds/PaynedForStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Niall falls on live television and 'Oh No, Niall' goes viral, Liam and Louis take it upon themselves to poke fun at him. It starts off as fun and games and harmless pranks but soon they go too far and hit Niall in his weak spot. Harry is the first person to notice the change in Niall after their latest prank and immediately goes to comfort the boy. Harry has a... Unique way of comforting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No, Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one shot, let alone a smutty one shot! So if it's not the best, I apologize. This was also supposed to be like 2k words... but that clearly didn't happen!

Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, even the members of the world’s biggest boyband. Niall happened to make a mistake on National television. Falling to the ground in front of Rory McIlroy, while caddying for Rory McIlroy, while on live TV just so happened to be that mistake. When something like that happens to someone as famous as Niall, it’s obviously going to be the new headline, and that’s exactly what happened.

The fandom was quick to take to social media and get “Oh No, Niall” trending all over the place. Niall knew that he was never going to live it down, especially when two of his bandmates jumped on the train as well, tweeting along with fans about the incident. He figured he would go back to the lads and they’d all have a good laugh about it and he was right. When they all met up again, Louis made sure to bring it up and they all laughed about it, even Niall. It was all friendly banter so Niall didn’t give it a second thought. He just laughed along and might’ve turned a light shade of red but there was no harm in it.

After a week or so, “Oh No, Niall” was no longer the number one trending topic on twitter, meaning the fans have most likely moved on and found some new hot topic within the fandom. Niall, though, hasn’t been given his chance to move on from it.

Louis and Liam have always been the ones to get caught pranking someone or making a joke at someone else’s expense. Never did they do this with a malicious intent, though, especially when it came to Niall. Shortly after the fandom-wide joke began, Liam and Louis started turning the teasing into pranks. The first time something happened was while they were on stage at one of their louder concerts. While Harry was singing one of his solos, Niall walked towards the side of the stage to grab his water. The moment he stood back up there was a cold, blue liquid that he recognized to be gatorade, being poured onto him. He froze at first then snapped out of it, looking up to see a laughing Louis, holding a nearly empty bottle with an also laughing Liam watching from a few feet away. “Oh no, Niall!” Was the older boy’s response, which made Niall laugh a bit, shaking off the excess liquid. ‘It’s all just friendly banter’, Niall repeated in his head as he heard the crowd of screaming girls go crazy.

The next time was backstage after their next concert, They were all having a small meet and greet with fans when Liam stuck his foot out in Niall’s path as he approached a teenage fan, causing him to trip and fall into the girl. Before Niall even had a chance to apologize for his clumsiness, Liam shook his head with a laugh as he said, “Oh no, Niall.”  This was probably going to be a memory of a lifetime for both of them. Her because Niall Horan made nearly full body contact with her, and him because he just fell on a fan in front of a room full of people.

All Niall could think about once the laughter died down and everyone seemed to move on was ‘how long were they going to keep this up for?’ Again he let it go, figuring that embarrassing him like this in front of a group of fans and media would be the farthest they would go.

He couldn’t have been more wrong with his assumption. Over the course of the next week, Louis managed to bump into Niall three times while he was carrying a drink, causing him to spill them on himself not once but _all three fucking times._ Of course he followed each one with the same three words that Niall was beginning to hate.

Harry sat on the sidelines throughout all of this. The first few times he laughed along with everybody but eventually his laughter died down. While Louis and Liam were busy tormenting the blonde, Harry was sitting back and watching Niall’s once lively laughter fade, being replaced with a fake and forced laugh. The first time Harry ever said anything was a few days back when they were all on the tour bus, heading to their next concert city. Niall, Liam and Harry were sitting on the couch together in the main lounge area of the bus with Niall and Harry on the ends and Liam in between them. Everything was going completely fine as they all watched the tele, until Liam leaned over Niall, reaching for a drink he had placed on the side table instead of the coffee table in front of them all. Liam’s elbow collided with Niall’s crotch in a less than pleasant way, causing him to curl over on himself, cupping his throbbing area in pain. As soon as the words ‘Oh no, Niall’ left Liam’s lips, Harry spoke up to the older boy. “The hell, mate? Be careful for christ sake! You actually hurt him this time you dick.” He snapped protectively before checking to see if Niall was alright. This time there was no fake laugh or forced smile from the blonde boy, only a groan and a look of extreme pain on his face.

At this point Niall was getting hurt, both physically and emotionally and he just wanted them to quit. He didn’t have the nerve to say anything to them, though, not wanting to risk a fight breaking out or angering one of the other boys. Niall was always the one in the group that needed more shelter and protecting and the other boys were normally the ones to protect him so he didn’t have the nerve to confront the two people who usually save him from people like their current selves.

All of this lead up to the situation Niall found himself in right now. Niall was in the shower on the bus as they made their way to their next hotel but when he got out, his clothes and towel were nowhere to be found. “No no no…” He murmured to himself as he looked everywhere in the small bathroom, hoping one of the lads just hid them on him. When he realized they weren’t in there, he started to shake his head frantically before opening the door enough to poke his head through. “Okay, jokes over guys. Can I have my stuff back now, please?” He asked with a layer of desperation in his voice, looking between Liam and Louis. Harry wasn’t in the room so not even he could help him out.

Louis was the first person to speak up as he fought back a smirk. “Oh you mean your clothes and towel? Yeah we put them back in your bunk for you.” He said as if it were the most innocent thing ever.

“Well why would you do- You know what, I don’t even care. Can I just have my stuff back please? I’d like to go back to my bunk.” Niall said with pleading eyes as he hoped they would give this up already. They didn’t even say ‘Oh no, Niall’ this time around. They were just being pricks.

Liam looked at him like he was confused before speaking up. “Well of course you can have your stuff back. We never said you couldn’t.” He answered like it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Niall looked at them with an awaiting gaze, expecting someone to get up and grab him his belongings. After a minute passed, he was becoming increasingly more embarrassed and irritated until he noticed neither of them were moving. “Um… Hello? Are you going to get my stuff anytime soon or am I going to have to sit here naked until this show is over?” He asked with a slight growl in his voice.

The two boys looked at each other before Liam started chuckling, letting Louis answer the blonde. “Oh Niall. Silly, silly Niall. You didn’t think

were going to get your stuff for you, did you? I mean, you’re more than welcome to stay in there naked for the remainder of the show but that’s your own personal preference. You can get you clothes and towel whenever you want to. You just have to get them.” Louis said, not even bothering to hide his devious smirk at this point. At the sound of this, Niall’s stomach dropped. He became red in the face as he looked at them, shaking his head.

“Okay guys, very funny. Can you just say ‘Oh no, Niall’ and get it over with please?” Niall begged, wanting to believe that they were just messing with him, although he knew deep down that the only way he’d get his clothes was to walk passed them, wet and naked. Neither of them answered him after that, just stared at him, waiting for him to make his move. He couldn’t believe they were doing this to him. Louis and Liam of all people. Yes they were known to prank everyone, but this was low, even for them. Without another word, he looked down at the ground, covering himself with his hands as he made a beeline for the bunk area. He could feel his skin heat up and his eyes well up with tears from the humiliation of it, but he wasn’t going to break down. Not here at least. Not when he can hear the two of them laughing about it in the other room. Not when he can hear the soft sound of Harry’s music playing through his headphones as he slept in his bunk above his own.

He is quick to dry off the water that hasn’t air-dried already, before slipping on his clothes and sliding into his bunk, pulling the curtain closed. As he laid in his bed, he couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. The images and sounds of their laughter as he ran by, echoing through his mind.

Niall isn’t really insecure about his body, but he was. He used to be beyond self-conscious. He shook his head, not wanting to travel down memory lane when there were three people around him that he didn’t want to cry in front of.

The remainder of the trip to the hotel seemed to drag but when they finally arrived, getting securities approval to go inside, Niall couldn’t have been happier. He wasn’t happy in the normal Niall way, though. Instead of being cheerful and ready to go out and party, he kept to himself, wanting nothing more than to be in the privacy of his own room. While everyone took their time to stretch and gather their luggage, Niall had never moved faster in his entire life. He collected all of his few bags before heading off the bus, thankful for the lack of the fans and paparazzi, allowing him to enter the hotel in peace. He spoke to nobody except for the man at the front desk who gave him his room key, and his security guard to answer a few questions and go over the schedule for the morning. The moment that was over, he sped to the elevator, ignoring the worried glance he received from Harry as he and the other two lads entered the building. Niall was quick to find his assigned room, letting out a deep sigh as he dropped his stuff onto the ground, grabbing only his personal backpack before moving to sit on his temporary bed. Right now he didn’t care about unpacking or showering or eating or partying. All he cared about was writing and venting.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his book, which was technically a journal but he refused to call it by such a name. He unattached the pen from where he stuck it before opening to a new page. With a shaky breath, he started to write about Liam and Louis’ newest stunt before allowing himself to travel down memory lane.

When Niall was thirteen years old, a similar, yet more humiliating situation happened during school. One day, after gym class, everyone hit the showers. Niall chose the one in the farthest corner as usual, wanting to stay as far away from everyone as he could. He hated showering here. Hated it with a passion. He hated to see all of the other boys, walking around with fit bodies like they were the hottest thing ever. All Niall could do was compare himself to them. He didn’t have big muscles like they did. He didn’t have six pack abs like they did. He did have a flat stomach but that wasn’t the same and he knew it. He could never grow facial hair like all of them could and he still had his chubby baby face while they all had defined jawlines and collarbones that could be seen from a  mile away. Because of this, he hated his body and had a lot list of insecurities to prove it. What happened that day didn’t help in the slightest bit. While he wa showering, someone stole his towel and clothes, bringing them out to the center of the locker room and laying them on a bench. Niall didn’t discover this until he was out and the panic set in almost immediately. He knew what was happening and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. No amount of pleading with them got his clothes back, like today, he was forced to get them himself, except that time he had to walk out in front of a locker room full of boys who did nothing but laugh and make fun of him. For a while after that incident, Niall was an emotional wreck. He hated his body ten times more and he was afraid to show his face at school.

Over the years, leading up to his current spot, he was able to grow to like himself a bit more but it was still a struggle. He loves his boys, even if he hates them on days like today, but he can’t help but look at Liam and compare their biceps. He can’t help but compare his slightly crooked smile to Harry’s smile that seems to have came right out of a toothpaste commercial. He can’t help but look at Louis’ jawline and reach up to feel his own. He has his own attributes that the others don’t but he can’t see them. Not on day’s like today when he’s forced to remember all of his insecurities just because Louis and Liam pushed too far with a prank that hit home for him.

A few tears silently trickle down his cheeks that have become a light shade of red as he wrote down the words, and felt all the emotions attached to them. As he finished writing about the painful memory, he heard a knock on his door, freezing his movements. He wasn’t ready to face whoever wanted to see him. He had just allowed himself to breakdown and he wasn’t that good at picking himself up in a small amount of time after his wall came down. Maybe if he just stayed quiet, however it was would assume he was asleep and would leave him be. a few moments of silence later, Niall was started to think they left before the knocking returned, this time followed by a voice- Harry’s voice.

“Niall, c’mon, I know you’re in there and I know you’re not sleeping. It’s barely ten o’clock, you never go to sleep this early. Please let me in.” He said in a gentle voice. Niall could hear the concern in his voice and he didn’t know if he should be thankful that Harry came to talk to him or scared. Or both. 

Nevertheless, he ended up getting up and letting the younger lad into his room, staying silent as he walked back to his bed and quickly shoved his book into his bag. They both take a seat on his bed, neither of them speaking for a few moments. Niall didn’t know what to say, and he definitely didn’t trust his voice right now, and Harry was too busy trying to read Niall, something that he’s very good at. “Talk to me, Ni. What’s going on?” He finally asked as he looked at the blonde boy sitting next to him. Harry could see faint stains on his cheeks where there must’ve been tears before he came and it only made him want to figure this out more. 

Niall refuses to speak, staying still and silent in his spot as he feels Harry’s eyes burn through him. He doesn’t want to seem like a baby, doesn’t want to hear Harry say ‘They were just messing around. It was no big deal.’ because it was a big deal to Niall. Very much so. Harry takes a minute to think about everything that’s been going on and thinks about when he first noticed Niall’s mood falter. A soft sigh leaves his lips before raising his next question. “Is it Louis and Liam?” He asked gently, not wanting to sound harsh and make him any more uncomfortable than he already is. Judging by the way Niall tenses up, he figures that he hit the nail on the head. “It was the whole ‘Oh no, Niall.’ thing huh?” he asks with a frown.

Niall nods his head with a heavy sigh before speaking up for the first time. “It was fine at first but they wouldn’t stop and it just kept getting worse and this last stunt really got to me mentally. I could handle them spilling shit on me and hitting me in the dick but not this one.” He let spill out, looking down at his lap as he spoke.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he mentioned the ‘last stunt’. “Wait, they did something else?” He asked in confusion. The last thing he remembered was the dick hitting on the couch. He was with them for the most part after that so he would’ve noticed them do something. When he thought about it, he realized Niall was fine before his nap then when he woke up at the hotel, Niall was completely different- _Fuck._ “What did they do while I was sleeping, Ni?” He asked, trying to get Niall to talk to him.

The blonde shook his head, sniffling softly as he explained what they did before telling Harry why this one hit him so hard. “I know they don’t mean any harm by it but still. They went too far and this time it fucking hurt.” He choked out, breaking Harry’s heart.

The younger boy was quick to wrap an arm around Niall, pulling him into a hug. “Would you like me to go talk to them? Because you’re absolutely right. They went too far and they need to stop.” He said firmly.

“No!” Niall snapped before taking a deep breath. “Please just- please don’t say anything to them. I don’t want them to think I’m a baby and I don’t want anyone else knowing about what happened that day in school. It’s humiliating and it brings up all of those things and I just don’t want to think about them.” He begged, looking at Harry for the first time.

Harry bit his lip as he studied his face for a moment before sighing with a nod. “Fine. I won’t say anything to them but I swear, Niall, if they say or do one more thing, I will say something if you don’t.” He said with a firm tone that told Niall it was a done deal whether he liked it or not. He just nodded his head, letting it go. “Good. Now that that’s settled, I need to tell you something.” He stated with a soft smile, taking Niall’s look as a sign to continue. “Every single insecurity you listed, is rubbish. You may not see it sometimes, but you’re hot as fuck, Niall. Do you know how many girls, and _guys_ for that matter, would die to be with you or have sex with you? A lot more than I can count. You can’t compare yourself to other people, Ni, and you know that.”

A deep blush came over Niall’s cheeks as he listened to Harry but he was still having bit of trouble believing him. “Thank you, but the sex part isn’t entirely true. Most people would only fuck me because I’m Niall Horan from One Direction, not because I’m Niall Horan who’s got a fit body and is good looking.” He said, putting himself down again but Harry wasn’t having it.

“Okay then forget those people. There are people who would love to sleep with you for who you are and not your fame. And don’t you say that’s not true because one of those people is talking to you right now.” He said like it was the most casual thing ever.

Niall’s shock was too be expected as he looked at Harry in disbelief. “Harry. I- You’re just saying that to make me feel better. And it’s doing the opposite. I don’t want pity or your lies for that matter.” He said softly, looking down again.

Instead of responding with words, Harry lifted Niall’s chin up again before leaning forward and placing his lips onto the blonde’s. It was gentle and honest and Harry could feel Niall’s frown turn into a smile against his lips. He allowed the kiss to linger for a bit longer, before he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Niall’s. “Believe me now?” He asked, biting his lip gently.

Harry didn’t miss the smirk on his lips as he said, “I’m not sure yet. I think I need a little more evidence.” They both let out a soft chuckle as Harry pushed Niall back on the bed, hovering over him.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to give you some, yeah?” He asked with his famous smirk as he bent down, finding Niall’s lips with his own once again.

Their lips moved together in a borderline hungry kiss before Harry slid his tongue into Niall’s mouth, which is accepted without a second though. Their tongues found each other, before they moved to explore each other’s mouths. While they fought for dominance, Harry rolled his hips into Niall’s causing the older boy to moan out loudly, allowing for Harry to take control of the kiss. Not once did Harry still his hips, making both of their dicks press against their zippers as they grew harder. Harry pulled away from Niall’s lips, smirking as he chased after him, and attached his lips to the pale skin of his neck. He started kissing up and down his neck until he found Niall’s sweet spot, making him moan out. Harry started sucking on that one spot, moaning occasionally as he ground their cocks together. He soon began to nibble on the spot, using his tongue to soothe it until there was a fresh mark.

Sitting up, he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it off to the side somewhere in the room. Niall’s eyes started to roam over chest, biting down on his lip as he brought on hand up to tweak one of Harry’s nipples. Harry let out a sigh in content before sitting back enough to pull Niall up. “This is all about you, so your clothes should not be on.” He whispered into his ear before lifting Niall’s shirt over his head as well, throwing it off with his own. They both took a few moments to look at each other before either of them moved. Of course they’ve seen each other in minimal clothing, but never like this. Never in such an intimate way.

Pushing Niall back down onto his back, Harry gave him a quick kiss on the lips then trailed his lips lower. He kissed the corner of his mouth before kissing down his jawline to his neck. Niall moaned underneath him, squirming only slightly when Harry placed a kiss on the still raw hickey. Harry never once stopped kissing him, moving from his neck to his collarbone, then to his shoulder. Niall had beautiful skin and a beautiful body and Harry wanted to kiss every inch of it.

He moved down his chest until he got to his nipple, smirking before he blew on his left nipple, watching Niall gasp underneath him. He brought his mouth closer, licking a circle around it before wrapping his lips around the nub and sucking it gently. Noticing the way Niall’s back arched, he realized he had sensitive nipple and Harry was going to remember that. His teeth poked out, biting down very gently before licking around it again. He did this once more before pulling off and pressing a kiss to it, moving across his chest to repeat the process to the other one.

By the time he was done, Niall was squirming around underneath him, raising his hips in need of friction to his now aching cock. When Harry looked down, he could see where his bulge was straining against the material of his jeans. He continued to kiss down Niall’s body, stopping here and there to suck another hickey into his skin. By the time he reached the waistband of his jeans, his chest was covered in small bruises thanks to Harry’s mouth. Niall’s eyes opened, having fell shut at some point, looking down at Harry pleadingly.

“Please… Fuck, Harry. Touch me.” Niall begged as Harry lay in between his legs. His wish was granted when Harry placed his large hand over his bulge, palming him lightly over his pants, earning a loud groan from Niall. His hips raised off the bed, which were quickly pushed back down by Harry. Niall let his eyes fall shut again, enjoying the pleasure that came from Harry’s hand. It didn’t last long, though.“Wha-” He went to ask why Harry pulled his hand away but cut himself off when he saw him moving his hands to the button of his pants.

Harry was quick with his skillful fingers, undoing his jeans before pulling them off of his body, taking his boxers with them. His eyes focused on Niall’s dick as it slapped up against his abdomen, leaking at the tip. Niall couldn’t help but blush as he became naked in front of Harry with his cock red and hard as a rock, already. Harry wasn’t anything less than pleased, though, and he was going to make that very clear.

He climbed off the bed, just long enough for him to take off his own pants and boxers, leaving them both naked before getting back onto the bed, Niall watched him hungrily as he stripped of his clothing, his eyes falling to his dick which was just as hard as his own. He was relieved to see that Harry was enjoying this just as much as he was. When Harry climbed back on top of him, Niall reached up, pulling him down for a soft kiss. Their lips moved in sync until Niall tried to deepen the kiss, being stopped by Harry pulling away. Niall let out a needy whine as he watched Harry kiss down his body once more, this time not stopping where his waistline is. His lips skipped over the spot Niall wanted him most, choosing instead to leave marks on his upper thighs.

When he felt the older boy was covered enough, he moved upwards, keeping his eyes on Niall’s as he made contact with his dick for the first time. His eyes locked with the elders as he licked a feather light stripe up his length, starting at his balls and not stopping until he got to the tip. Niall’s shaking breath turned into a shallow moan, ringing like music in Harry’s ears. Without pulling away, Harry licked around his head, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out, moaning at the taste of it. Niall groaned as he watched. Knowing that Harry was moaning because he enjoyed sucking his cock, only turned him on more.

Harry didn’t waste any time as he wrapped his lips around Niall’s member, looking up at him as he sunk lower, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him into his mouth. He started bobbing his head once he got about half of his cock in his mouth, taking a little bit more each time his head went down. Niall was a good size- great even. Harry would say that he was about seven inches in length but he was also thick and heavy on his tongue.

 

When he started to get more comfortable with having Niall in his mouth, he brought a hand down to massage his balls at the same time, earning a loud moan from Niall. Soon enough his hands were tangled in Harry’s hair, pushing him further down on his cock. Harry felt him at the back of his throat but he suppressed his gag reflex, deep throating him with ease. It felt strange for a few moments but he quickly got used to it. He continued to bob his head, occasionally pulling back to pay special attention to his head but he’d always end up sinking down again.

“Oh fuck! Harry- fuck! I’m gonna cum-” He started to warn the boy between his legs but cut himself off with a groan as Harry grabbed the base of his dick, pulling off of him and preventing him from cumming. His eyes fluttered open as he looked down at him. “Wha- Why’d you stop?” He asked, panting heavily.

“I can’t let you cum before we even get started, Niall. That was just a little foreplay.” Harry answered with a smirk playing at his lips. His lips met Niall’s for a quick sloppy kiss before he pulled away, reaching over to his jeans and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. He didn’t miss the way Niall eyed him curiously as he pulled out a packet of lube. “What? You never know when you’ll need it…” Harry said, blushing lightly as Niall laughed breathlessly at him.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else, Harry was ripping open the package and coating three of his fingers. Niall watched him closely as he brought his index finger down, biting his lip as he circled his hole before slowly pushing it past the rim. A loud gasp left Niall’s lips as his head fell back, feeling Harry start to push his finger in further, wiggling it around he felt Niall’s walls. Harry pulled his finger back, pushing back in as he started thrusting in a single digit.

He loved seeing how much pleasure Niall was in already just from one finger alone. Feeling his own dick throb, he reached down stroking himself a couple times to relieve the pressure as he pulled his finger back, pushing back in with a second. He watched as Niall’s legs spread out more, taking his fingers with ease. Harry started to scissor them, causing the blonde to hiss slightly at the minor burn that came with the stretch. He kept this up for a few minutes until he felt Niall was ready for a third finger.

When he pushed the third finger in, he could see Niall tense so he gave his dick a few pumps to distract him from the initial burn. Although it burned at first, the stretch felt good to Niall. Feeling Harry jerking him off while fingering his ass, was enough to force a long moan out of his mouth. Harry couldn’t help but love how tight Niall’s hole was around his fingers. He let out a small whimper at the thought of how he’d feel around his cock. Niall must’ve been thinking something of the same sort because he was fucking himself of Harry’s fingers.

“Harry, please. Fuck me already.” He groaned out, not caring how desperate and needy he sounded. All he could think about was how he wanted Harry’s cock in his ass now.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out, the wince Niall mad telling him that he might’ve pulled out a bit too quickly. He reached for the lube packet, squirting the rest of it into his hand before spreading it over his length, watching Niall closely as he lined himself up with Niall’s hole. Their eyes met once more before Harry was pushing in, his eyes moving down to watch as his head disappeared past Niall’s rim. They both let out deep groans at the same time as Harry sunk in, pushing his hips forward until he bottomed out. He stayed still as he panted heavily, feeling Niall clenching around him as he fisted the sheets.

“Holy shit! Fucking hell, Harry- Move!” He growled as he felt his ass stretch in a pleasurable pain to accommodate all of Harry’s big size.

Upon hearing his words, Harry followed his order, pulling his hips back before pushing back in slowly but deeply. He kept this up, gradually picking up speed as he fucked into the boy underneath him. For a while, all that could be heard was skin slapping against skin and their moans. Niall let out one particularly loud moan, grabbing Harry’s biceps when he hit his prostate dead on. Catching on, Harry aimed for that spot with each thrust, feeding off of the moans Niall gave. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and the sight would be both filthy and erotic for anyone who was to see them.

“Fuck, Niall. Your ass is fucking tight.” Harry groaned as he raised one of Niall’s legs, resting it over his shoulder, allowing him to fuck deeper into him.

With the change of position, Harry’s angle also changed, nailing Niall’s prostate head on every single time. The moans that left Niall’s mouth where borderline pornographic and it was delicious in Harry’s opinion. The force of Harry’s thrusts were pushing Niall up and down the bed, making the headboard knock against the wall rhythmically but that was the last thing on their minds in that moment. All they could focus on was the growing pleasure in their guts, bringing them closer to the edge.

Niall reached down, going to grab his dick with one hand but Harry was quick to stop him, slapping his hand away. “You can cum from my cock. I know you can. Cum untouched, babe.” He said with a look that made Niall nod his head. He thought Harry was crazy until he felt the buzz growing in the pit of his abdomen. His hips started moving down quicker to meet Harry’s thrusts, the abuse to his prostate building him up faster than ever. Harry seemed to sense this, bring a hand up to pinch at his nipple while whispering in his ears. “C’mon, Niall. Let go for me…” He spoke, pulling back just in time to see Niall spilling onto his chest and a bit landing on his own.

Seeing Niall’s cock spilling like that, pushed him over the edge, groaning loudly as he snapped his hips at an impossibly fast speed before cumming inside Niall’s ass. His thrusts faltered as he came, slowing to a stop as he finished. Eventually they were both completely still and quiet except for their heavy panting as they both came down from their highs.

“That was… fuck.” Niall tried, failing at producing any proper sentence or thoughts for that matter. Harry just let out a breathless laugh as he nodded in agreement, puling out of Niall slowly, causing him to wince because of how sensitive he was.

Harry watched his cum drip down from Niall’s hole, biting his lip as he brought his fingers down and picked up what was spilling out, bringing his fingers to Niall’s mouth. He quickly understood what Harry wanted and parted his lips, letting Harry push his fingers in. Niall swirled his tongue around them, moaning lightly as he sucked his fingers clean of his cum. When they were clean, Harry pulled them out, replacing them with his lips in a gentle kiss, a big change after what just happened. Harry pulled away , letting his lips hover over Niall’s as he rolled over to lay next to him instead of on top of him.

“Anytime you’re feeling down like that again, let me know yeah?” Harry asked, still a bit blown away by what just took place.

Niall chuckled in response before looking down at his body, seeing it covered in his own cum and hickeys scattered all over. He couldn’t help but smile at the bruises left by Harry’s mouth. Without a word being spoken, Harry was able to show him how much he loved his body, and boy did Niall receive the message. He reached over to the nightstand grabbing a few tissues to clean himself off before tossing them in the trash bin. When he laid back down, Harry was quick to pull him into for a cuddle.

“Thank you for that, Harry. Not only do I feel better physically but emotionally too. So thank you.” He said with a shy smile, burying his face in Harry’s chest as their legs tangled together.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything, love. I was just proving a point.” Harry said with a small smirk, kissing the top of Niall’s head. “Now get some rest. Long day tomorrow and you’re going to be sore so you need some as much sleep as you can get.” He whispered, holding Niall close as he rubbed over his back.

Niall didn’t say anything after that. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his breathing so he could fall asleep. As he laid there, he started to think that maybe he should talk to Louis and Liam. Not to confront them about hurting him and to yell at them, but to thank them for giving him the opportunity to sleep with Harry. Maybe he could get used to “Oh no, Niall” as long as Harry was there for him afterwards. Yeah- he could _definitely_ get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment if you liked it or with any feedback you may have. If you guy's have any suggestions of something you'd like me to write, comment below!


End file.
